1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bench and storage combination devices and more particularly pertains to a new bench and storage combination device for holding a plurality of tools while also providing a workbench as needed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bench and storage combination devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,037 describes a mobile toolbox having an integrated workbench. Another type of bench and storage combination device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,531 which again includes a combination mobile toolbox and workbench combination. Yet another such device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,073.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that combines tool storage and a workbench in an assembly which may be positioned on a wall and which does not occupy a large amount of space when the device is not in use. In particular, the device, when mounted on a wall and not in use, should not extend outwardly from the wall more than 12 inches. This will provide storage and work space without using valuable space.